bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasu Shiba
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Philosophers | occupation = | previous occupation = 13th Division Captain, Shiba Clan Head | team = | previous team = 13th Division | partner = | previous partner = Nikkō Shiba, Yūyami Shiba | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = | clan = Shiba Clan | status = Deceased | shikai = Misutī Hansha | bankai = Not Revealed }} :Wisdom and experience are like a fine wine. They only get better with age. - Kenji-Taichō Nasu Shiba (ナス, Shiba Nasu lit. Nightshade Shiba), known famously as the Onitsukai (鬼使い, Demon Tamer), was the first Head of the Shiba Clan as well as the first Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Nasu has the appearance of a man whose age is apparent in his physical appearance, though his impressive physique seems to have been completely untouched by the ravages of time. He is tall and very muscular, with very little of his white-colored hair left atop his head. Whenever he appears before Kenji or Meian, he wears the average hakama widely associated with the Shinigami, only his are colored purple as opposed to black. He also wears sandy brown-colored tabi with purple-colored straw waraji over them. He usually goes bare-chest, leaving his chest revealed where a circular shaped tattoo is noticeable. The tattoo was in fact a seal that bound a powerful demon within Nasu's body, but in order to help his descendants in their fight against Averian, he has since passed the sealing onto Meian when the latter inherited his Shikai's special ability. When a young man, Nasu wasn't nearly quite as muscular nor as physically imposing as the man he became in later life. He was, in fact, quite thin and lean-built which earned more than enough jibes from one Garian Shinjo. While younger he still had a full head of hair, colored a light blond, that he wore with several downward pointing spikes at the fringe and ends near the back of his head. He wore attire befitting a family who, at the time, were quite prosperous and wealthy, with a rich and ornate Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) that bore a dull white and grey coloration. The kosode was somewhat baggy with long sleeves that covered the first few inches of his hand, with a thin white shitagi worn underneath for warmth. Covering his dull-grey-colored hakama was a sash that bore an intricate design, colored black embroidered into the material. Personality When he was still alive, Nasu was described as a firm man who strongly believed that laws and rules were made to be followed to the letter; and those who did not where trash. However, he was able to see that in special situations, the law could be set aside so the right thing could be done. This view caused others to look up to him, often because of his unwavering desire to protect that which he considered within the laws, which at the time of his life, were the and the Shiba Family. In discussions with both Kenji and Meian, he has revealed himself to have a love of music and animals and in possession of a kind personality that has endeared him to both of his distant descendants, though both noted afterwards that much of Nasu's persona came as a result of him setting aside his Zanpakutō and vowing never to kill again. Overall, Nasu was described as a gentle giant, because he was slow to anger and gentle to all those who were smaller than him; which to say the least, means he was gentle with almost everyone. Though in his youth he was renowned as a violent beast and arguably the most brutal Captain the 13th Division has ever had at the helm. Background :Main Article - Glimpse through Time arc. Powers & Abilities : Nasu's spiritual energy was quite impressive, being on an even level with the likes of Garian Shinjo. As the host of Hakyoku before his death, Nasu's power was rivaled by very few before his death. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Expressed in his youth, Nasu was a skilled swordsman, being fit to hold his own against someone of Garian's skill. Enhanced Speed: While not actually shown using Shunpo, Nasu had enough speed to train with Garian effectively. Zanpakutō Misutī Hansha (ミスティー反射, Japanese for Misty Reflection) is the name of Nasu's zanpakutō. The weapon itself takes the form of a traditional longsword as opposed to the usual katana that possesses a straight guard with a small gem inlaid in the pommel directly in the middle of the guard below the blades length. The hilt easily accommodates both hands with room to spare, with the top covered with tightly wrapped black leather; while the bottom is colored a metallic silver that shines brightly when hit by the light. Nasu carried it strapped to his back because the zanpakutō's length was roughly as tall as he himself was, with the hilt sticking up over his right shoulder. Instead of a proper sheath, the weapon was wrapped in bandages that pealed off and twined around Nasu's arm when not needed. When still a young man, Nasu instead kept his zanpakutō sealed in the form of a traditional straight sword with only a slight curve at the tip to aid slashing, with the hilt being positioned farther back from the blade proper, causing the bladed edge to stick out at an angle from the hilt. *' :' Released with the command Ripple Beautifully, Misutī Hansha retains its longsword appearance with the exception of the material that makes up the actual weapon. It appears like brittle glass with a misty swirl throughout, mirroring its name, that reflects whatever happens to be facing it. The bandages that once acted as a sheath of sorts now entwin both of Nasu's arm, which also bear the reflective, glass-like structure. Suprisingly, the glass is incredibly tough, not even shattering whenever Nasu strikes something. :Shikai Special Abilities: By reflecting his previous state, Nasu can essentially "erase" phenonenom that has targeted his body in a time span of three minutes. By sending parts of his body into another dimension, and then reforming it from the reflections his zanpakutō shows, Nasu can essentially eliminate damage done to his person as long as it occured anywhere within the three minute time-limit. This ability also extends to movement, as he can send his whole body to another dimensional plane and then bring himself back again to launch incredible sneak attacks and ambushes. *' :' Not yet Revealed Quotes *(To Kenji Hiroshi) "With you leading the Shiba Family, it will not be long until we stand at our old post of defenders of the ones not fit to defend themselves. I choose you as the successor of my ideals and goals, Kenji with full faith in your heart and abilities... And remember. Family is important, as are your friends. Never forget the bonds you hold dear, for there is strength in those bonds that allow one to perform what others would deem impossible." *(To Meian Shiba) "Meian... there is darkness in your heart just like there was in mine. But do not curse it for weakness, because the one who can muster the resolve to control their inner darkness is a man worthy of the deepest respect. I choose you as the man who will inherit the burden placed on me. A spirit rests within me, whose destructive power knows no equal. Tame him, as I did, and you will gain the power to save your family and friends, Meian. I have faith that your spirit will not bend, nor your resolve waver. Accept this burden, and do great things..." Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Shiba Clan